Nayef Al-Rodhan
Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, is a philosopher, and neuroscientist and author. He is a Senior Member of St. Antony’s College at Oxford University, Oxford, United Kingdom,St. Antony’s College, University of Oxford Senior Fellow and Centre Director of the Centre for the Geopolitics of Globalisation and Transnational Security at the Geneva Centre for Security Policy, Geneva, Switzerland. Biography Nayef Al-Rodhan began his career as a neurosurgeon and neuroscientist. As a medical student, he was mentored and influenced by the renowned neurologist, Lord John Walton of Detchant. He trained in neurosurgery and conducted neuroscience research at the Mayo Clinic, Rochester, Minnesota in the United States. He became Chief Resident in neurosurgery and was influenced by Thoralf M. Sundt, David Piepgrass, and Patrick J Kelly at the Mayo Clinic. He obtained a Ph.D. in 1988 for his work on the Characterization of Opioid and Neurotensin Receptor Subtypes in the Brain with Respect to Antinociception.Characterization of opioid and neurotensin receptor subtypes in the brain with respect to antinociception, Thesis (Ph.D.) - Pharmacology - Mayo Graduate School of Medicine, 1988 In 1993, on a fellowship from the Congress of Neurological Surgeons, he joined the department of neurosurgery at the Yale University School of Medicine as a fellow in epilepsy surgery and molecular neuroscience under the direction of Dennis Spencer.Yale Epilepsy Program In 1994, Nayef Al-Rodhan became a fellow at the department of neurosurgery at the Massachusetts General Hospital at Harvard Medical School, where he worked on the study of neuropeptides, molecular genetics, and neuronal regeneration. In 1995, he was appointed to the faculty of the Harvard Medical School and while at Harvard and Massachusetts General Hospital, he founded the neurotechnology program with Nobel Prize winner James E. Muller. Working with Robert Martuza, Al-Rodhan also founded the Laboratories for Cellular Neurosurgery and Neurosurgical Technology at the department of neurosurgery of Massachusetts General Hospital, Harvard Medical School.Harvard Medical SchoolCenter for Integration of Medicine & Innovative Technology, Neurotechnology Program Neuroscience awards Nayef Al-Rodhan has received the following research awards: Sir James Spence Prize,American Chronicle the Gibb Prize, the Farquhar-Murray Prize, the American Association of Neurological Surgeon Prize (twice), the Meninger Prize, the Annual Resident Prize of the Congress of Neurological Surgeons, the Young Investigator Prize of the American Association of Neurological Surgeons, and the Annual Fellowship Prize of the Congress of Neurological Surgeons.GCSPThe Evian Group Neuroscience and international relations Since 2002, Nayef Al-Rodhan has shifted his scholarly focus to the interplay between neuroscience and international relations.The Northern Times Through several publications,Sustainable history he has pioneered the application of neuroscience and the neuro-behavioural consequences of the neurochemical and cellular mechanisms that underpin emotions, amorality, egoisms, fear, greed, and dominance, into the analysis and conceptualization of trends in contemporary international relations, global security, national security, transcultural security, and war and peace.American Chronicle In 2006, Nayef Al-Rodhan joined the Geneva Center for Security Policy in Geneva, Switzerland, as a Senior Scholar in geostrategy and Director of the Geopolitics of Globalisation and Transnational Security Programme.GCSP In 2009, Al-Rodhan became a Senior Member of St. Antony’s College, Oxford University where he analyses, amongst other things, critical turning points in the Arab-Islamic world and their current and future regional and global geopolitical relevance.St. Antony’s College, University of Oxford His current geostrategy interests include: Geopolitics of the Middle East; sustainable national and global security; geopolitics of outer space and strategic technologies; and global strategic cascading risks. His philosophical interests include:global justice; human dignity and international order; shared history of humanity and transcultural security and synergy; philosophy of sustainable history and the dignity of man; history of ideas; neurophilosophy of human nature and its implications for war, peace and moral and political cooperation between ideologies, states and cultures.Sustainable HistoryThe Evian Group Major works Philosophy of human nature: "emotional amoral egoism" Philosopher Nayef Al-Rodhan published his neuro-chemically based theory of human nature in 2008. In this, he argues that the enduring assumption that human behaviour is governed by innate morality and reason is at odds with the persistence of human deprivation, injustice, brutality, inequality and conflict.American Chronicle He draws on a wide range of philosophical, psychological and evolutionary approaches to human nature as well as neuroscientific research. He argues that human behaviour is governed primarily by "emotional self-interest" and that the human mind is a "predisposed tabula rasa". Al-Rodhan argues that "most human beings are innately neither moral nor immoral but rather amoral and that circumstances and needs will determine the survival value of humankind's moral compass". He suggests that this has profound implications for the re-ordering of governance mechanisms at all levels with a strong emphasis on the role of society and the global system in relation to stability, security, peace, cooperation, justice, human security, identity construction, transcultural relations, conflict, ethnocentrism, xenophobia, morality and global governance.L'Occidentale Al-Rodhan’s theory of human nature challenges the views of Hobbes and Rousseau and lays the foundation for a hopeful and pragmatic approach. It also advocates that the moral compass of man can be influenced positively by constructive behaviors of the society and its various mechanisms and frameworks. He also proposes a concept he calls “Fear-Induced Pre-emptive aggression” and cautions us against being complacent about the virtues of human nature. This book is entitled: "emotional amoral egoism": A Neurophilosophical Theory of Human Nature and its Universal Security Implications'' (Berlin, LIT, 2008). International relations theory: "Symbiotic Realism" In 2007, Nayef Al-Rodhan published his symbiotic realism theory of international relationsSymbiotic Realism: A Theory of International Relations in an Instant and an Interdependent World, Geneva Centre for Security Policy that best fits a connected, interdependent and globalized world. Symbiotic realism expands the number of unitary actors in global politics beyond state and non-state actors and allows for non-conflictual competition while allowing absolute gain in a symbiotic yet realist framework. Symbiotic realism theory also posits that international peace and security can only be attained through a governance structure that ensures a mutually beneficial (Symbiotic) coexistence for a myriad of actors as well as the fulfilment of human needs everywhere. The book is entitled: Symbiotic Realism: A Theory of International Relations in an Instant and an Interdependent World (Berlin: LIT Verlag, 2007). Diplomacy and geostrategy: "Neo-statecraft and Meta-geopolitics" In 2009, Geostrategist Nayef Al-Rodhan proposed the concept of "Meta-geopolitics".Neo-statecraft and Meta-geopolitics: Reconciliation of Power, Interests and Justice in the 21st Century, Geneva Centre for Security Policy The Meta-Geopolitics paradigm proposes a multi-dimensional view of power that accounts for seven capacities of states and assess their relative strengths and weaknesses and enables predictions about their ability to project power. This also includes his concept of "Just Power" as the only sustainable kind of power in the service of the national interest. “Just Power” employs soft, hard and smart power tools. He also proposes a geostrategic "Trip-Wire Pivotal Corridor (TPC)" which accounts for the world’s most volatile geopolitical area: a corridor that runs from north to south between 30 and 75 degrees east. The corridor includes countries from three continents: Africa, Europe and Asia as well as the pivotal Middle East. In the east, it incorporates the disputed territories of Jammu and Kashmir, as well as China’s Xinjiang province. At its western edge, it includes the Horn of Africa and the entire east coast of Africa. The corridor also includes the Arctic Circle in the north and Antarctica in the south. Al-Rodhan argued that, without stability in the TPC, there can be no stability or cooperation at the international level. This book is entitled Neo-statecraft and Meta-Geopolitics: Reconciliation of Power, Interests and Justice in the 21st Century (Berlin: LIT Verlag, 2009). Philosophy of history: "Sustainable History and the Dignity of Man" In 2009, Nayef Al-Rodhan also published his Philosophy of history, in which he discusses the role of good governance and the ever-present tension between (human nature attributes) and (human dignity needs) in the sustainability of history and that of any political order.Sustainable History and the Dignity of Man: A Philosophy of History and Civilisational Triumph, Geneva Centre for Security Policy"Philosophical Look at Human Existence", Mrs Smith's Classroom, May 21, 2011 In this book, he advocates his concept of "Civilizational Triumphalism through his "Ocean Model of One Human Civilization". He also insists that the attainment of dignity for all, at all times and under all circumstances, is what drives/propels human history and ensure its sustainability.American Chronicle In this, Al-Rodhan suggests that "a good governance paradigm that limits excesses of human nature and ensures an atmosphere of happiness and productivity by promoting reason and dignity is required"."Sustainable History and the Dignity of Man" Review by Norm Goldman, Bookpleasures.com, July 9, 2010 This book is entitled Sustainable History and the Dignity of Man: A Philosophy of History and Civilisational Triumph (Berlin: LIT Verlag, 2009). Theory of knowledge: "Neuro-rational Physicalism" Nayef Al-Rodhan also proposed a Theory of knowledge called, "Neuro-rational Physicalism NRP". Al-Rodhan's theory of knowledge recognises the role of interpretation, sense-data and reason in the acquisition of knowledge and that knowledge is to some extent indeterminate. He suggests that knowledge may also be temporally, spatially and perhaps culturally constrained and that all energy and matter are physical, even if unobservable with our current technologies and knowhow, making their existence "possible truths subject to proof". He adds that emotional acts, cognition and all other thought processes are also physical and, as such, material. This was included in his philosophy of history book Sustainable History and the Dignity of Man: A Philosophy of History and Civilisational Triumph (Berlin: LIT Verlag, 2009). Global security paradigm: "The Multi-Sum Security Principle" Geostrategist Nayef Al-Rodhan advocated a "Multi-Sum Security Principle" that promotes win-win cooperative security interactions between states and cultures based on global justice. He explains that "in a globalized world, security can no longer be thought of as a zero-sum game involving states alone. Global security, instead, has five dimensions that include human, environmental, national, transnational, and transcultural security, and, therefore, global security and the security of any state or culture cannot be achieved without good governance at all levels that guarantees security through justice for all individuals, states, and cultures". This principle insists that the promotion of global justice should be central to global politics, not for altruistic reasons, but in order to achieve sustainable interests of states and cultures. This book is entitled The Five Dimensions of Global Security: Proposal for a Multi-sum Security Principle (Berlin: LIT Verlag, 2007). "Inevitable Transhumanism": "Politics of Emerging Strategic Technologies" Nayef Al-Rodhan proposed his concept of "Inevitable Transhumanism", where he argues that human enhancement and the future evolution into transhumans is inevitable. He suggests that this is so because of our own human nature attributes namely (emotionality, amorality and egoism) that will inevitably push us towards that end. To prepare for these potential existential threats, Al-Rodhan calls on the global community to urgently establish strict moral and legal guidelines that balance the need for innovation with the guarantee of dignity for all. In addition to human enhancement, he also analyses the interplay between emerging strategic technologies, geopolitics and national power in the same book. The book is entitled The Politics of Emerging Strategic Technologies: Implications for Geopolitics, Human Enhancement and Human Destiny (Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan, 2011). Trans-cultural security: "The Role of the Arab-Islamic World in the Rise of the West" The latest book by Nayef Al-Rodhan (2012), takes a fascinating look at the role of the Arab-Islamic world in the rise of the West. He hereby seeks to challenge the common Eurocentric interpretation that Modern Europe has emerged as the result of a unique progressive trajectory that begins with Antiquity and proceeds from there through feudalism to the Renaissance and capitalism. Al-Rodhan focuses on the influence of the Arab-Islamic world on the rise of the West rather than its general influence on Europe. The objective of the book is not to question the importance of commonly identified landmarks in the rise of the West, but to argue that they are in part the result of the contributions of the Arab-Islamic world. The book also represents an important and timely contribution, because it aims to contribute to improving contemporary political and trans-cultural relations between the West and the Arab-Islamic world by highlighting the shared nature of our collective history. Geopolitics: “Meta-Geopolitics of Outer Space” With this book, published in spring 2012, Nayef Al-Rodhan takes geopolitics to a whole new realm: outer space. This environment is changing rapidly. States and international companies are increasingly present; competition rises; space technologies are always more used for commercial purposes; and a wide range of risks and challenges result from the development of activities. To be able to draw new policy lines and make space more useful and safer for humanity, Al-Rodhan develops in this book comprehensive tools to insure space security and governance in a connected, interdependent yet competitive world. To do so, he applies his comprehensive and innovative theory of Meta-Geopolitics to space, which goes beyond traditional geopolitical approaches by including seven different dimensions. Bibliography * 2012. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, The Role of the Arab-Islamic World in the Rise of the West: Implications for Contemporary Trans-Cultural Relations Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan * 2012. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, Meta-Geopolitics of Outer Space: An Analysis of Space Power, Security and Governance Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan * 2011. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, The Politics of Emerging Strategic Technologies: Implications for Geopolitics, Human Enhancement and Human Destiny Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan * 2011. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan et al., Critical Turning Points in the Middle East: 1915 - 2015 Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan * 2009. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, Sustainable History and the Dignity of Man: A Philosophy of History and Civilisational Triumph Berlin: LIT * 2009. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, Neo-statecraft and Meta-geopolitics: Reconciliation of Power, Interests and Justice in the 21st Century Berlin: LIT * 2009. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan et al., Multilateralism and Transnational Security: A Synthesis of Win-Win Solutions Geneva: Slatkine * 2009. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan (ed.), Potential Global Strategic Catastrophes: Balancing Transnational Responsibilities and Burden-sharing with Sovereignty and Human Dignity (Berlin: LIT, 2009) * 2008. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, The Three Pillars of Sustainable National Security in a Transnational World Berlin: LIT * 2008. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, “emotional amoral egoism:” A Neurophilosophical Theory of Human Nature and its Universal Security Implications Berlin: LIT * 2008. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, L. Nazaruk, M. Finaud, and J. Mackby, Global Biosecurity: Towards a New Governance Paradigm Geneva: Slatkine * 2007. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, The Role of Education in Global Security Geneva: Slatkine * 2007. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, The Five Dimensions of Global Security: Proposal for a Multi-sum Security Principle Berlin: LIT * 2007. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, The Emergence of Blogs as a Fifth Estate and Their Security Implications Geneva: Slatkine * 2007. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan and L. Watanabe, A Proposal for Inclusive Peace and Security Geneva: Slatkine * 2007. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan and S. Kuepfer, Stability of States: The Nexus Between Transnational Threats, Globalization, and Internal Resilience Geneva: Slatkine * 2007. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, Symbiotic Realism: A Theory of International Relations in an Instant and an Interdependent World Berlin: LIT * 2007. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan (ed.), Policy Briefs on the Transnational Aspects of Security and Stability Berlin: LIT * 2006. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan (ed.), Policy Briefs on the Transcultural Aspects of Security and Stability Berlin: LIT * 2006. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan and G. Stoudmann, Pillars of Globalization Geneva: Slatkine * 2006. Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, The Geopolitical and Geosecurity Implications of Globalization Geneva: Slatkine Selected articles * Nayef Al-Rodhan, “Emotionality of States and Symbiotic Realism”, Huffington Post, May 7, 2013. * Nayef Al-Rodhan, “The Future of International Relations: A Symbiotic Realism Theory” in There’s A Future: Visions for A Better World, BBVA, 2013. * Nayef Al-Rodhan, Lisa Watanabe, “Le déficit de dignité collective et le futur du monde arabe,”'' Le Monde. FR., April 5, 2011. * Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, “Local Culture and History,” Letters to the International Herald Tribune, ''International Herald Tribune, November 20, 2009. * Fred Tanner, Nayef Al-Rodhan and Sunjay Chandiramani, GCSP Geneva Paper 9, Security Strategies Today: Trends and Perspectives, GCSP Geneva Papers, November, 2009. * Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, “Multi-sum Security: Five Distinct Dimensions,” Safeguarding Security in Turbulent Times - ISN Special Report, May 2009. * Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, “Editorial of GCSP Policy Brief No. 1, Information Technology, Terrorism, and Global Security,” GCSP Policy Brief Series, Program on the Geopolitical Implications of Globalization and Transnational Security, June 19, 2006. * R.A. Bronen, R.K. Fulbright, J.H. Kim, S.S. Spencer, D.D. Spencer and Nayef R. Al-Rodhan, “Regional Distribution of MR Findings in Hippocampal Sclerosis,” American Journal of Neuroradiology, Vol. 16, Issue 6, 1995, pp. 1193–1200. * Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, T. Sundt, D. Piepgras, D. Nichols, D. Rβfenacht and L. Stevens, “Occlusive Hyperemia: A Theory for the Hemodynamic Complications Following Resection of Intracerebral Arteriovenous Malformations,” Journal of Neurosurgery, Vol. 78, No. 2, February 1993. * Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan, D. Piepgras and T. Sundt, “Transitional Cavernous Aneurysms of the Internal Cartoid Artery,” Neurosurgery, Vol. 33, Issue 6, December 1993, pp. 993 – 998. * T.L. Yaksh, Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan and T.S. Jensen, “Sites of Action of Opiates in Production of Analgesia,” in H.L. Fields and J.M. Bensson (eds.), Progress in Brain Research, Vol. 77 (Elsevier Science Publishers B.V., 1988), pp. 371 – 393. * T.L. Yaksh, Nayef R.F. Al-Rodhan and E. Mjanger, “Sites of Action of Opiates in Production of Analgesia,” in L. Kaufman (ed.), Anasthesia Review 5 (London: Churchill Livingstone, 1988), pp. 254 – 268. References External links *Nayef Al-Rodhan's personal webpage Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Yale School of Medicine Category:21st-century philosophers Category:Neuroscientists Category:Harvard Medical School Category:Alumni of Newcastle University Category:Neurosurgeons Category:Massachusetts General Hospital Category:International relations researchers Category:Political scientists Category:Political philosophers Category:Political realists Category:Moral philosophers Category:Contemporary philosophers Category:Harvard Medical School faculty Category:Transhumanists Category:Futurologists Category:Philosophers of history Category:Bioethicists Category:Epistemologists Category:Analytic philosophers Category:Rationality theorists Category:Rationalists